


Another Unneeded Secret Love

by glennthewalmartguy, sobermeup



Series: Unneeded [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup
Summary: Someone shipped this in the groupchat, and we couldn't help but agree





	1. 'I Ship It'

The two lock eyes as the man begins speaking. Alexander Hamilton bangs his fist on the table as Hercules Mulligan shares a sympathetic look with Aaron Burr. John Laurens laughs as his boyfriend waves his mug around while he speaks wildly. Lafayette has already given up, and has his head on the table. He hiccups occasionally. 

 

“And for the las’ fuckin’ time,  _ Burr _ ! You weren’ go’damn invited!” 

 

“Alexander, just calm down.” Burr says calmly. He watches with an amused grin as Alex gapes at him. 

 

“C-Calm- Calm down?! You-” Alex turns to John, “He wan’s me to fuckin’  _ caalllmm _ down!”

 

“Well, I think you are close the to getting us kicked out. So…” John says, laughing softly. Hercules puts a soothing hand on Alex’s shoulder.

 

“Man, it’s cool. He just came here alone and I said he could come over.” Alex gasps at Hercules’ remark. He stumbles backwards, hand over his heart, scandalized.

 

“H-How could you?! I th-thought you loved me!” Alex turns to John, tears in his eyes. He blubbers to his boyfriend who decides it’s time to go. John stands and pokes Lafayette in the side.

 

“V-Va te faire foutre!” Lafayette slurs. He sits up and glares at the offending finger. John snorts. He shakes his head and wraps an arm around Lafayette’s waist. John carries Lafayette out, over his shoulder, while Alex follows, blubbering about ‘true friends’ and ‘love.’ Hercules sighs as he watches his friends leave. Burr chuckles softly. 

 

“Why do you hang out with them?” Burr asks, turning to look at Hercules. 

 

“Well… I… Someone has to take care of them when John is drunk.” 

 

“So, you’re their dad?” 

 

Hercules turns to look at Burr. He pauses for a moment then laughs. He finally catches his breath, and says, “Yeah, I guess so. Having children is fucking hard.”

 

Burr huffs a laugh and picks at the label on his bottle, “I would never want to parent Alexander.” 

 

Hercules nods, “I don’t want to. I have to. You have no idea how many fights I’ve had to stop because of him.”

 

“You don’t have to parent now.” Burr glances up at Hercules. He flicks his eyes back to his bottle. Hercules can’t believe it. Is Burr flirting with him? Does he want him to be? 

 

“No,” Hercules chuckles, “I guess I don’t. Not with a man such as yourself.” He watches with satisfaction as Burr gulps. He looks back up at Hercules. This is a road he never thought he’d go down. But what the hell? He grins. 

 

“I’m not Alex, I don’t have a daddy kink.” Burr smirks as Hercules chuckles.  Herc scoots his stool closer to Burr’s and puts a foot on the bottom of his stool.

 

“No, of course not. I don’t think anyone is capable of having all the kinks Alex has.” 

 

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” Burr says, a mischievous smile on his face. Herc leans in ever closer and puts a hand at the top of Burr’s thigh.

 

“I’m sure I could find out, Aaron.” Hercules says, in a low voice that gives Burr chills. He gulps again, and kind of gasps, trying to find his breath. 

 

“I-I… I have a car. So calling a cab won’t be necessary.” Burr stutters. Hercules chuckles. 

 

“Why would we need a cab? Or your car?” Hercules raises an eyebrow, a smirk etched on his face. Burr’s mouth drops open. He looks down at Hercules’ hand then back up at his face.

 

“I-I thought… that…” 

 

“Mm, don’t think. Just take me to your car.” 

 

-

 

Hercules never thought he’d be waking up in Aaron Burr’s bed. He never thought he’d enjoy the feeling of… holy shit, last night actually happened. And he doesn’t even regret it. Aaron went real slow, and that surprised Hercules. He’d never “made love” before, but that felt damn close. Hercules turns to look at him. Aaron’s back is turned to him. He traces a finger down Aaron’s spine. Goosebumps flare up on his skin. He stirs and turns to Hercules.

 

“Hi…” 

 

Aaron can’t believe last night happened. He can’t believe Hercules was… shit, he’ll be sore for a while. He grins at Hercules. He shivers as Hercules traces his fingers down his arm. He watches as Hercules draws nonsensical patterns on his skin. This isn’t normal. This isn’t how you spend the morning after a one night stand. But maybe that’s not what last night was. 

 

“Hello.” 

 

Hercules raises to rest on his elbow. His voice sends shivers down Aaron’s spine  _ still _ . He dips his head down and presses his lips to Aaron’s. Aaron responds by putting a hand on Hercules’ neck. Hercules shifts so he’s straddling Aaron’s chest with his arms. He gently nips Aaron’s bottom lip and tugs. Aaron let’s a soft noise out and turns his head. He smiles but he feels like his face is burning. What is this? What are they doing? 

 

“Wanna’ go get coffee?” 

 

-

 

Hercules chuckles as he looks at his phone. He turns it to Aaron. 

 

“Wait, wait. You knit?” Aaron asks, an amused smile on his face. Hercules sets his phone down and looks at his hands.

 

“Yeah, I mean, it’s a hobby.” Aaron covers one of Herc’s hands with both of his own.

 

“Hercules Mulligan, that is fucking adorable.” Aaron’s face is entirely devoid of humour. Hercules grins and starts playing with Aaron’s fingers. He chuckles. 

 

“I can knit you a scarf when it gets cold.” Aaron would blush if that was something he could do. He, instead, nods. 

 

“That sounds wonderful. My favorite color is purple.” Aaron bites the inside of his lip, trying to keep himself from smiling too widely. 

 

-

 

Hercules doesn’t know how they’ve gotten here. It seemed just yesterday all he knew of Aaron was Alex’s constant complaints. But now the man has spent the night a couple times, and is becoming one of Hercules’ favorite people. Hercules looks up at Aaron as he types away, furiously, on his phone. 

 

“Babe, what are you doing?” Aaron looks up momentarily, but goes back to his phone.

 

“Debating.” 

 

“With wh- nope, dumb question. What did Alexander say this time, babe?”

 

“This imbecile is trying to convince me that narwhals don’t exist. I keep showing him pictures, but he just keeps saying, ‘photoshopped seal.’  What an outrage.”

 

“Babe, do you think maybe he’s joking or something? Pissing you off on purpose?”

 

Aaron opens his mouth to say something, but then it dawns on him. He huffs angrily. 

 

“The idiotic, ridiculous, stupid, annoying, useless-” 

 

“Babe!” Hercules chuckles, “That  _ is _ my friend you’re talking about there.” Aaron rolls his eyes. He sets his phone down and crawls over to Hercules. He straddles his lap and kisses him softly.

 

“I’m just… so annoyed, years of my life have been wasted away, debating with that prick.” Aaron huffs. Hercules grabs Aaron and sets him down on the couch. He puts a knee on either side of Aaron’s hips. 

 

“Let me help you forget.” 

 

Aaron gulps, “O-Okay…” 

 

-

 

Aaron is nervous. Hercules said he wanted to go on a real, official, actual date. He stands in front of the mirror adjusting his jacket. He sighs. 

 

“Are you sure-” 

 

“Oh for God’s sake, Aaron. You look amazing. Now would you stop fucking worrying! You’re stressing out Gwen.” Eliza gently pets Aaron’s cat as he worries about his outfit. Aaron walks over and pets his cat, Gwendolyn Beatrice. He scratches behind her ear and sighs. 

 

“I’m just nervous. I… I actually like him, and there’s so many things that could fuck this up. Most of them being Alexander, but that’s… that’s not the point.” Aaron starts pacing. He jumps when his phone starts ringing. He panics even more when he sees who it is.

 

“Answer it, you idiot!” When Aaron hesitates Eliza grabs the phone, she answers it and puts it on speaker phone. 

 

“Hey, babe. I’m close to your building.” Aaron yanks the phone from Eliza’s grasp. He takes it off speaker phone as she starts waving her arms wildly. Gwendolyn Beatrice meows and runs out of the room, not appreciating the commotion. Aaron tries to focus as hard as he can on Herc’s voice, but Eliza’s face is distracting him. 

 

“Babe? Hello?” 

 

“ _ Y-Yeah _ . See you soon!” Aaron’s voice cracks and he quickly hangs up the phone. Eliza starts shrieking as soon as the phone call is over. 

 

“Hercules fuC _ KING  _ **_MULLIGAN_ ** ?!” She stands and grabs onto Aaron’s shoulders. He just stands and takes it. She starts shaking him. 

 

“Eliza! Eliza, please!” She stops and starts pacing wildly. He sighs and flops onto the bed. 

 

“I cannot- you and- holy shit on a  _ bicycle _ !” 

 

“Angelica wouldn’t like that language,” Aaron deadpans. Eliza scoffs loudly. 

 

“I give zero shits right now! I just found out my best friend is fucking Herc-the-Jerk-Mulligan and didn’t goddamn tell me about it! What the hell, Aaron?!” 

 

“He’s not a jerk-” 

 

“That man’s biceps are the size of my head! And stop dodging my point!” She flushes and whips around to look at him, “How… does he… is he…” 

 

“YOU ARE NOT ASKING ME WHAT I THINK YOU ARE, ARE YOU?” 

 

Eliza scoffs loudly and blushes more. She blubbers out some nonsensical noises instead of words. “No! Yes… N-NO!” Aaron’s phone dings. It’s a text message from Hercules saying he’s here. Aaron stands and walks to the door. 

 

“Yes, Hercules  _ is _ . And  _ he does _ !” Then he slams his bedroom door and walks out of his apartment. 

 

-

 

Aaron bites his lip as he looks down at his and Herc’s hands. Hercules is going on about his day, and Aaron had stopped listening. Not on purpose of course, he could listen to Herc talk about the history of toothpicks and he wouldn’t be bored. No, he just got lost in his thoughts about Hercules’ friends and how everyone will react. 

 

“Babe?”

 

“When’d you start calling me that?” 

 

“A week or two ago.” Hercules snorts when Aaron hums. “Did ya’ just now notice?” Aaron huffs and pulls his hand away, embarrassed. “Babe! No! Gimme your hand!” 

 

“Both hands on the steering wheel, Mulligan.” Burr huffs, a trace of humor in his voice. He crosses his arms and glares at Hercules. 

Hercules sighs, “Don’t be such a baby,  _ baby _ .” Aaron presses his lips together to keep from whining. 

 

“That tone of voice is cheating, Mulligan.”

 

“Is baby all hot and bothered now?” Hercules finally understands why Alex loves fucking with Aaron so much. It’s hilarious. Plus, Hercules gets the perk of angry Aaron cuddling, kisses, and sex.

 

“You know what? You’re just doing this to get me to hold your hand again, aren’t you?” Aaron shakes his head. He won’t allow Hercules to persuade him into unsafe driving practices, no matter how distracting that voice is.

 

“Maybe. Is it working?”

 

“No, Herc!” Aaron has to keep himself from laughing.

 

-

 

The restaurant is somehow different than Aaron had imagined it to be. There are crystal lamps above every table and intimate booths on the side. They are given a table on the open floor, where the waiter places their pristine menus. There are white tablecloths on every tabletop and Aaron begins to wonder about keeping the cloths clean. Do people just not get food on them or something?

 

Hercules watches as Aaron scans the room. His eyebrows knit together when he lands on the table the server has just placed them at. Does he want a booth? He should get them one “Uh, excuse me,” he speaks softly to the waiter, “could we get a booth please?”

 

The man nods and places their menus on the closest booth. They sit on opposite sides of the table and order drinks. Aaron orders a water, so Hercules orders the same.

 

“So…” Aaron shifts in his seat

 

“Hello,” Hercules speaks coolly as always. There has yet to be a moment where he was as flustered as Aaron is most of the time.

 

Hercules is freaking the fuck out. Why did he convince Aaron to do this? He must be so uncomfortable. Maybe this relationship isn't meant to work out. He is ruining everything. The waiter comes back with their drinks and a menu.

 

“Would you like to order now, or wait?” Aaron glances at Herc and nods.

 

“Uh, I'll have the tomato pasta,” he tilts his head at Hercules.

 

“That-that sounds great I'll have the same,” he says with another gentle smile. The waiter leaves and Hercules decides the best course of action in this moment is to sit beside Aaron. He scoots across the booth and places his arm around his shoulders. Aaron wordlessly puts his head on Hercules’ shoulder and sighs. Hercules kisses the top of his head and exhales loudly.

 

“Herc,” Aaron murmurs, “this is nice.” Hercules hums in response and snuggles closer.

 

Both their phones begin buzzing.

 

“I thought we put the chat on do not disturb,” Aaron says.

 

Herc frowns, “Alex must have gotten kicked out and created a new one.” The first text causes the two to share a look that brings them back to that first night together, and they smile. The next few minutes are spent in silence as they type in the chat.

 

“Oh my god babe what are we doing,” Hercules laughs.

 

“Shit,” Aaron breathes as he looks at John’s newest message.

 

_ I ship it _

 

“I'm out Herc,” Aaron leaves the chat and places his phone facedown on the table. Hercules laughs a little too loudly for the environment they are in.

 

“Babe, come on, he has no idea,” he speaks as he types on his phone. The food arrives and Hercules places his phone beside Aaron’s.

 

The food is as good as you would expect from such a nice restaurant. Both men are left full from eating their entire plates. Hercules takes his card from the waiter and pats Aaron on the head.

 

“Time to go babe.”

 

Aaron groans but stands anyway. As he makes his way out of the booth Herc looks around the room. In the very back corner, face mostly covered by the menu, is Lafayette. He starts and puts the menu over his entire face. Hercules sighs. Of course, of course this would happen. Herc gives a slight nod when the menu creeps past Lafayette’s eyes and ushers Aaron out the restaurant.

 

-

 

Aaron allows Hercules to hold his hand on the way back.

 

“Hey, Herc, I have to tell you something,” Aaron keeps a cool tone. Herc tenses.

 

“Yeah, babe, you can tell me anything,” his voice sounds strained. Aaron squeezes his hand.

 

“Eliza knows about us, Hero.” Hercules stops the car at the red light and begins laughing. His laughter is so genuine that Aaron soon begins laughing as well.

 

“Aaron, why are we doing this?” Herc runs his hands over his face, “Lafayette was there at the restaurant. He saw us. He knows. Eliza is going to tell Angelica. What’s the point?” 

 

“This relationship doesn’t exist just so we can keep it a secret, Hercules. I care about you. I have real feelings for you. Whether or not your friends know doesn’t matter. All that matters is that I care about you, and that I’m in your arms.” Hercules pulls into his parking spot and immediately leans over the seat and kisses Aaron, both hands on his face. He pulls back.

 

“I like you.”

  
“I like you too.” 


	2. Aaron Fucking Burr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Fucking Burr.

“Eliza, please, for the love of God, I need help. I don't want to talk about my boyfriend’s sexual prowess anymore,” Aaron puts his head in his hands.

 

“Okay, okay, fine. What's your deal? Why are you freaking out? You said the date was amazing, and assuming by the fact that you're calling me the day after you guys slept together.” Eliza chuckles. 

 

“That's the problem! I think I may like him…  _ too  _ much.”

 

“What? How can you like someone too much? The hell is wrong with you, B?”

 

“Uh, ‘Liza. I think… I think I love him.”

 

“What  _ the fuck _ !? It's only been a week!”

 

“Actually, we've been dating for a couple weeks now.”

 

“Aaron!” Aaron stays silent. Eliza huffs into her phone. “I'm calling Angelica to talk to you.” Aaron stands from his chair, even though Eliza can't see him.

 

“Don't do that!” Silence from the other end.

 

“Too late.” Angelica's sharp yet calming voice cuts through the phone. Aaron sits again and sighs.

 

“Hey Angie.” Burr says, defeat in his voice and face. 

 

“So, Elizabeth tells me you're in love. With who?” Angelica says, Burr can imagine her raised eyebrow and soft yet amused smile. He sighs. 

 

“Hercules.”

 

“Huh. Yeah, okay I can see that. Now, listen Aaron. I'm gonna need you to take a deep breath. Hercules is a wonderful man, but do you really love him?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

-

 

“Hero! Don't do that,” Hercules looks down at Aaron from his precarious position on the counter.

 

“I like that nickname.” He jumps from the countertop, bag of chips in hand. Aaron snatches the bag from his hands,

 

“What? Hero?” Hercules takes a step toward him, but Aaron stands his ground.

 

“Why, yes,” he attempts to take back the chips but the hand holding them is quickly hidden behind Aaron’s back, “Mr. Burr, sir, may I please have my chips back.” Aaron raises an eyebrow.

 

“Mr. Mulligan, I do believe you will have to earn them.” Hercules smiles and leans forward to kiss his boyfriend. He snakes his arms around his sides and grabs the chips, only to carefully put them on the counter behind the pair. Aaron places his hands at the bottom of Hercules’ shirt and lifts it over his head. Herc flips them so that Aaron’s back is to the counter and lifts him onto it. Aaron leans back into the kiss.

 

The front door slams.

 

“Hey, Herc I need your- holy  _ shit _ ,” John walks into the kitchen and immediately whips around. Hercules turns to look at his extremely intrusive friend.

 

“Hello, John-”

 

“ _ Aaron fucking Burr!? _ ” Aaron jumps off the counter.

 

“You know Laurens, Aaron fucking Burr is right here, and very annoyed at your inability to knock.” John spins around to face him, curls flying.

 

“Stay out of this, Burr. Hercules!” Herc sighs while pulling on his shirt.

 

“John, this isn't a big deal. We’re all adults here.”

 

John wraps both fists in his hair, “Alex is going to flip.” Aaron walks past Laurens into the living room.

 

“He will not, because you will keep your mouth shut.” John attempts to voice his outrage but is quickly silenced by Hercules.

 

“Listen, we will tell him, soon, but you have to allow us to do it on our own time. You know better than anyway that Alexander can be very rash when it comes to these things. Let's have dinner together tonight, alright? I will call and tell him Aaron will be coming with us and we will tell him then. But you have to wait, can you do that?” John nods slowly. He nods again faster and walks out the door, head still bobbing.

 

Aaron laughs from the couch.

 

“Shut up, babe. If you had just given me the chips we wouldn't be having dinner with Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens tonight.”

 

-

 

Hercules forgot one very important thing when telling John they would have dinner together, neither he nor Aaron knows how to cook. Sure, he can cook some pasta but beyond that there's nothing he can do at all. And Aaron is worse than him, he melted a spoon boiling water last week.

 

“Hero, are you seriously going to call Angelica to come over here and cook for us?” Hercules jumps off the counter (Aaron has given up on him).

 

“Babe, we don't even have any spoons to stir with. You melted my only one.” He puts both hands on his hips.

 

Aaron frowns and presses Angelica’s contact name. The line rings.

 

“ _ Yeah _ ?” Aaron puts her on speaker phone.

 

“Hey, Ang. So John found out,” he puts his head in his hands and leans on the counter top. She sighs, and Aaron can hear the tight-lipped grimace in her voice.

 

“ _ Okay, is he going to tell Alex _ ?” Hercules closes the cabinet door. He leans on it with arms outstretched, head hanging down.

 

“Well,” Hercules says, “he was going to, but I told him we could all have dinner tonight. Problem is-” 

 

Aaron interjects, “We can't cook.” Angelica sighs again.

 

“ _ Am I supposed to tell you how or come over and cook for you _ ?” Aaron raises his head when Hercules puts a hand in the small of his back.

 

“Uh,” he smiles, “can you come cook for us please?”

 

“ _ I'll be there in ten _ .” Hercules gives Aaron a gentle pat.

 

“And, Angelica,” he says, “bring a spoon.” 

 

 

-

 

Alex shifts in his chair, uncomfortable despite his loud demeanor. The food is great, but Herc can't find the right time to tell him. He seemed confused when he came in, asking, “Why is the bald fuck here?” Why is the bald fuck here, Alex? Why can't Hercules just tell him? Aaron poked his shoulder.

 

“Hercules? John asked you a question.” His face is soft and understanding. What did Hercules ever do to deserve him? John repeats himself,

 

“Did you make this?” He gestures with his mouth full to the plate in front of him. Aaron stifles laughter behind another mouthful and Hercules kicks him under the table. He chokes on his food.

 

“Uh,” Hercules says, “I um… no we didn't.” Alex turns his head to glare at him.

 

“We?” Now or never, Herc.

 

“YeAH,” his voice cracks, “Er, Alex, Aaron and I are dating.” Alex puts down his fork, anger quickly taking over his face.

 

“You're joking. They're  _ joking _ ! Right John?” Silence, “John?” He stands up.

 

“ _ Oh my fucking god _ !” John stands up beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Alex,” John says, “they wanted to tell you themselves.” Alex brushes his hand off.

 

“You absolute  _ asshole _ ! I cannot believe this!  _ Burr _ !? Out of all the people in this whole city,  _ Burr _ !?” Aaron stands, drawing attention to himself. He pushes past Alex into the hallway.

 

“At least I'm not Thomas Jefferson,” he mumbles. Alex snatches his jacket off the chair and stomps towards the door. Right before he closes it, he turns toward the dinner table.

 

“ _ Aaron fucking Burr _ !?” The door slams behind him. John awkwardly smiles at Hercules.

 

“That's what I said.” He laughs uncomfortably and follows Alex out the door.


End file.
